Lost Until Found
by Someone With A Pencil
Summary: A budding collection of Lotura one-shots. Some Shallura angst as well, because, let's face it, we'd be shipping both if Kuron wasn't in the way.


**_A/N:_** **OK, so, can I just start off by saying how happy I am to be able to contribute to the VLD fandom with my writing? Like, I hecking love this show to pieces. I also happen to love Lotura, which is why Ima write about it.**

 **This fic will be a series of oneshots between Lotor and Allura. I'll note the chronological order in each chapter. Also, note that I'd love to hear your input and headcannons on the Lotura ship! I'm always looking for more ideas, so pls, don't be afraid to comment/P.M me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. If I did, Kuron would be revealed by now and there would be an entire episode focused on Hunk and beautifulness.**

 _Timeset: The night after the White Lion episode._ (Did I mention that this fic contains some season 5 spoilers? No? Oops.)

Chapter One: A Shoulder to Lean On

It was nighttime in the Castle of Lions, and Allura was busy researching in the bridge. She had just finished reading Honerva's notes and had moved on to compare them to her father's. The bright glow of the ship's lights burned at the Princesses' eyes as she bounced slightly on her sore feet, trying to stay awake and finish relating the notes before the others woke up.

"Come on, just a little longer," she muttered to her tired eyes, rubbing at them aggressively. Though Alteans may sleep less than humans, she had been skipping out on it several days and was sorely lacking. She refused to rest, not when she was so close...

"A little longer? Princess, don't you think you've been at it long enough?"

Allura jumped, yelping. She whirled around to see Lotor standing before her, arms crossed and brows furrowed. Struggling to regain her composure, Allura cleared her throat and did her best to lift her chin and look slightly more regal. His voice was still something she had to get used to; it's deep, yet accented nature still haunted her memories as a taunting call, forcing her further back into the dark. As charming as he had turned out to be, Allura was reminded of dark blue light, accented by red as he drew closer. As she was afraid to breathe, lest he find her. His tone was so different now that she had to force herself to believe that it belonged to the same person.

He was looking at her with a worried expression. "I'm sorry; did I frighten you?" He asked, his voice faltering. Allura smiled shakily and shook her head, trying her best not to back away from him. _Remember how supportive he's been. He's been such a comfort these past few days._

"I'm alright. I suppose that Coran sent you?" She leaned slightly to the side, trying to see if the Altean was behind him.

"He didn't. I sent myself." His face hardened again and he walked up to the console. Allura didn't even have time to tell him to stop before he shut down the computer. She blinked, trying to process what he had just done. She whirled around to him then, her bun finally giving out at the quick movement. Her hair cascading around her shoulders, her eyes shining with the fury of a burning star.

" _Lotor!"_ She exclaimed. "What the quiznack do you think you're doing?!"

He turned to her calmly, taking in her appearance. Though her eyes shone, they had dark circles beneath them. Her posture faltered slightly, and her stance was wide to support her tired knees. He prepared himself to catch her if she fell.

He retorted, "Allura." His tone was almost amused, but not quite. Huffing in frustration, Allura turned back to the console and was about to turn it back on when Lotor caught her wrist.

"Why, you- This is NOT your ship!" She near screamed at him, trying to pull her wrist away. Her voice had panic in it as blue and red flashed in front of her eyes. Cold again, running out of oxygen...

"You're right, though I hope you realize that it won't belong to you anymore if you die from exhaustion." He narrowed his eyes at her, his yellow gaze reprimanding. Allura blinked, scowled at him, then stopped abruptly when she saw him smile. Bright, white canines lighting up his face and reflected by his eyes. He was grinning in a strange, silly way. This was not how she had imagined her antagonist to be back in the blue lion that day. His smile should be wolfish, fierce and confident; not... dorky.

"You say that, though you're just as tired," she told him, close to grinning back. As strange as it was, it seemed to have it's effect on her. Instead, she sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm acting silly." He let her go and allowed his gaze to be pleased. _Very different indeed._

"I don't mean to be forward, but your health does affect me as well. Remember, Allura, we're a team. We can compare the alchemy notes tomorrow, _after_ we rest. "

Allura nodded, the fight having left her. Against her wishes, her eyelids drooped and she let herself lean into Lotor. It reminded her of when she used to do the same thing with Shiro, relying wordlessly on her fellow leader and letting down her guard for him. Though she wouldn't admit it, she missed having someone to lean on.

She was half asleep when Lotor half carried her to her room, gently letting her down on her bed and pulling a blanket over her. So strange, so unlike what she'd thought he would be like. So... good. She only thing she remembered was the warmth that left her when he left her room, like a puzzle piece that had already been added to the big picture, then abruptly pulled away.


End file.
